User talk:JordanaBrewsterFAN
Welcome Hi, welcome to Parasite Eve Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mitochondria Eve page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlexShepherd (Talk) 13:15, 8 January 2011 re: Aya Dead or Alive Hello ummmm....well no one knows The 3rd Birthday plot details on this wiki except me lol. So if you have any questions please ask me as AlexShepard is waiting for the game to come out and find the plot details for himself. Also as per request can you mark spoilers so that no one else can be spoiled (you can find this on the main page) Also to answer your question: I hope that clears that up for you :) any other questions you can feel free to ask me. 'Answer to your New Question' Basicly when Aya and Kyle were getting married, Hyde Bohr contacted the police and told them they were terorists or something so the police came and killed Kyle and the Preist in a flurry of bullets. Aya goes to help but is also shot down. Eve see's this and accidently Overdives into Aya's body, unfortunatly Aya was killed and her soul shattered. Later when she overdives back into 2010, where everything is revealed, time changes yet again and Eve is back into her own body. Aya then gets up (Hyde and Eve believe she's dead) and kills Hyde saying that she "died long ago". Aya then confronts Eve and tells Eve that she must kill Aya in order to destroy the Twisted and fix the cracks in time, Aya and Eve then swap bodies, Aya is now in Eve and vice versa. Eve then kills Aya, trapping Eve in Aya's body forever. in the orginal 2010 this all happened except Eve didn't kill Aya, and Eve lost her memories and Hyde told her that she is Aya Brea and that Eve and Kyle dissapeared (he hid the bodies) I hope this is alright :) Yunagal95 19:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Cont-' Yes, basicly Hyde wanted Eve as she is "pure" and will become the queen of the new world which Hyde wants to control, he was also present at the wedding so that he can become a "high one", but in order for him to claim Eve, Aya and Kyle had to die. So thats when the wedding events happened, Eve going into Aya's body and losing her memories only helped Hyde more in his plans. Later Hyde took "Aya" back to "Time zero" aka December 24th 2010 and thats when everything is revealed and Eve gets her memories back. At the end after Aya's death, Eve cries over the loss of her sister and goes to see Kyle (he's really dead here though) who tells her that she must carry on living her life as both Aya and Eve and that this is her "new birth". The game is called "the 3rd birthday" as its Eve's 3rd year of becoming "Aya" in the "present time". Also there is apparantly a secret ending where a woman who looks like Aya tells Eve "happy birthday" whilst passing her in the street. And the game has been in production since 2006 so fans have waited 4-5 years for Aya to be bumped off and replaced with a younger protagonist (Eve). I'm actually ok with this but its a bit bad how they rushed into it thats why the game is only £17 in the UK for the Twisted Edition. Yunagal95 19:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) re: thanks Your welcome :) Also a fourth game doesn't look likely as its had a really really bad reception from most fans (you'll know why) but if they did by any chance make one it would not be called "Parasite Eve 3, 4 etc" as its a new Director and writer so they have no right to claim the title "Parasite Eve" and they only got Aya, Eve, Kyle etc as they got Nomura into it who has permission from the director to use the characters. So it would probably be called something else or "the 4th Birthday" unless they can get to use the title "parasite Eve". Yunagal95 20:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) re: Bosses Yes I completley agree with you on that, also when its released on April 1st I think the actual high ones names will be revealed (as I'm sure Gabrielle's was called something besides her name) and we could also link their pages to the boss page as well. We must be careful about spoilers though as all spoiler rules will be fully lifted on May 1st or the end of April due to most people wanting to finish and double check information (me included). Yunagal95 21:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Movies Do you want to actually download them or just watch them online? I actually watched the 2002 version of Carrie like a year or two ago. It wasn't that bad. You can watch it on youtube here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NCCYG4gtCQ —AlexShepherd ツ 20:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I searched The Pirate Bay, couldn't find anything. I found this though: http://www.downarchive.com/movies/352906-friday-the-13th-part-vii-the-new-blood-1988.html Seems trustworthy... :The programs I use for downloading stuff are BitComet (torrents), Winrar (for combining file parts) and JDownloader (to download many things at once). The sites I usually check out are The Pirate Bay and Megaupload. —AlexShepherd ツ 22:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nvm, sorry, downloads links are down. I guess the movies just aren't that popular or something. :/ —AlexShepherd ツ 22:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC)